


Madness

by mourn3d



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Anger, Cheating, Drug Use, F/M, Hate Speech, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lots and lots of anger, M/M, Michael hates Trevor in this, Murder, Rage, Rebound Sex, Trevor tried to kill Michael, h a t e s him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourn3d/pseuds/mourn3d
Summary: Michael leaves Trevor after he has a psychosis episode and tries to murder him in his sleep the same way Michael killed Trevor’s ex-bestfriend/part-time lover Brad Snider. Michael remembers how Trevor went to Brad instead of coming to him when they were kids for his own pleasure and decides that if Trevor was able to deflower someone close to him then he would do the same and takes Dave Norton to bed.
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Dave Norton, Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips, Trevor Philips/Brad Snider
Kudos: 3





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!! -- In this timeline, Michael left Trevor like he did in the story, but Trevor comes back and they quickly begin to grow back in love with one another although they never really shown that they had feelings for one another despite cuddling one night when they were younger and that night was the night that Trevor murdered a man with a flare gun shot to the eye. When Trevor comes back he learns soon that Michael murdered Brad because he really wants to see Brad as soon as the two finally get established. Trevor goes through Michael’s phone when he finally gets the opportunity to and finds out about his texts with Dave Norton on how he was pretending to be Brad and was sending emails and letters to Trevor. When Trevor finds this out he shoots Michael in the leg which gets him sent to the hospital. After Trevor has a hallucination of Brad who was trying to get him to stay with him and not go back to Michael because Michael had lied and murdered his best friend, Trevor goes back to Michael and promises that he will never hurt him again, little does Michael know later on when the couple visit Sandy Shores after Michael recovers to move Trevor’s things so that they can live together Trevor wakes up Michael during an episode and nearly chokes him to death, making Michael constantly paranoid that Trevor is going to hurt him again. Any other missions from the jewelry store and through are a bit jumbled just for the stories sake.

_I’ll descend into madness before I come crawling back to you._

He had seethed these words into the mirror the night he had come home after a morning wake up of nearly being choked to death. He pictured Trevor standing there instead of himself. Michael had truly believed that he would never see Trevor again, like he would forget him, let him slip away like the last half of his life that he had spent with him before he had changed his name and settled down with his family. 

_I’ll never ever meet your eyes again_. 

Trevor had tried to _actually_ murder him. To try to choke him to death just like Michael did ten years ago to his best friend. Any time the thought of Trevor coming back hit his mind he would go into a rage like he had never gone into before, not of true _anger_ but of just hate and spite. He would drink and mutter and cry to himself about how fucked up his relationship was. 

_I’ll never come back._

He went out, had a few drinks every night, exchanged looks with the pretty women with the sweet pea scented perfume and rosy lips. They would flaunt themselves to a crowd of twenty or so and then go home and live with themselves because they are getting paid to look beautiful. Michael felt disgusted in himself watching those women’s hips, most of the time he would walk out, head mindlessly down the sidewalk to take a look at the sea and think of anything but his past relationships and forget about trying to fix his broken heart. 

He never took any of those women home, they would ask to give him a dance and he would politely turn them down, deciding that he wasn’t quite ready for that kind of feeling yet. _Whoremongering_ as his ex-wife once put it. No, he knew deep down there was something that would keep him from asking one of the women to come home with him. Perhaps it was still the lingering thought of Trevor possibly trying to come back to Los Santos for him, or maybe it was that sliver of guilt that Michael felt for leaving his lover in Sandy Shores. Either way, he still went to strip clubs, and he still drank. 

His life went on, for a week he was nothing but a drunken, lonely man without a place to be but in a strip club or in a bed staring at the ceiling because he knew that he would not be getting any sleep easily on his own anymore. Surprisingly, he slept a lot sounder when he had the psychopath Trevor Philips cuddling him on his side. So when he laid in the cold bed alone he felt empty inside, felt as if the shadows watched his every move, so he laid still and silent, afraid of being mocked by the beings that lurked in the corner of his room. Perhaps it was the Insomnia that kept him awake, but it was also the feeling that he would never find himself being happy again, that his life would never truly feel like it did a few weeks ago when he had someone to love in his arms. That feeling was gone forever, but hell, Michael knew that. He knew that when those shadows would whisper it to him. He knew it when he ever got himself to fall asleep. The dream Trevor would scream in his face with his ice-cold hands wrapped around his throat.

_You’ll never love again, Mikey! You’ll never fucking love again!_

Maybe that was true, a part of Michael actually accepted it, he wouldn’t ever love another human being again because he tried twice and it ended with him being left in the dust without an idea of where to go. Both of his ex-lovers wanted him dead in a ditch somewhere, he was sure. He took business into his own hands, when he had Trevor he felt like he was able to have someone to lean on him, someone to offer protection if Michael had trusted in someone a little too much and he was on the brink of getting himself killed. But now he was alone and had to take care of things his own way. 

The things he did now. He never did anything normal, he was never that normal millionaire that did anything and everything he ever wanted to do, oh no. He had a lifelong debt to repay to the fuckers that got him out of the game and into safety with the family that didn’t even stick around. The FIB were still on his tail every waking moment, they knew right after Trevor did that he was a part of the jewelry store heist. Michael was too cocky for his own good and just saying his usual catchphrase woke all of his demons, some good and some downright evil. 

_You forget a thousand things everyday, pal. Make sure this is one of them._

That caught attention to _Trevor_. That’s the whole reason Michael stepped out on to his doorstep and saw the man standing there. The reason he kissed him on the carnival grounds when they went up in the Ferris Wheel. The reason he took him to the nicest hotel and let Trevor take him to bed after smoking a joint together and getting higher than Michael had in a very long time. That was the entire reason he wanted Trevor to move in with him, and why he ended up going to sleep angry with him and waking up to find Trevor on top of him and not being able to breath as he screamed into his face. 

That phrase awoke the FIB. Gave Dave Norton a reason to contact him after several years of nothing. Michael had gone to the observatory to simply talk, and just like everyone else in his life he turned his back for a mere second and woke up later on a cold table with two coroners standing over him taking notes about how he could have possibly died. Michael was quickly aware of the body bag that covered his feet and sharply stood and grabbed one of the men and held onto his neck before letting the body fall and stood up, watching the other hurry out of the room to alert the guards. 

“Shit.” he mumbled, sliding off of the table and hurrying over to the black trash bag that was full of his clothes. He ducked underneath the counter to throw on his pants and tank top as fast as he could, holding his breath as a security guard with a gun burst into the room, he heard his footsteps and then heard the scared sigh the guy let out before hurrying into the other room to check for Michael. 

He carefully stood up and went for the guy from behind, hitting him in the head and grabbing his pistol from him to use as his own defense as he searched through the room next to where he was for the body that Dave was talking about back at the observatory. He frowned at the sight of the young dark skinned girl, taking a look at the toe tag before sighing roughly. Dialing his number

“I found the toe tag. Ferdinand Kerimov. This lady is definitely not your guy.” Michael addressed as he frowned at the girl. She couldn’t even be known by her actual name at a coronary. Poor girl. 

“Okay.” Dave sighed, pulling away from his phone for a slight moment before coming back. “The agency has the lower levels on lockdown to prevent a leak. I got a guy that can cut the power to give you some help, but you’ll have to get upstairs if you’re going to get out.” He hung up. 

Michael frowned and stepped out into the hallway, before heading down to find the stairs and get up to the upper level. He heard the alarms going off and cursed, taking a quick run and ducking behind the glass as he listened for the footsteps to figure out where he needed to shoot, he shot off the first man before scrambling to find more cover and shoot off the rest of the guards that were coming after him. 

“Carry on with your business!” Michael called to the people with guns that headed down towards him, “I don’t know what’s going on in here, but I want the fuck out!” He called as he shot off a few rounds to the men before dashing through, he saw a window and let out a deep sigh before lifting his pistol again and shooting the glass a few times. 

He took a small leap and fell down into the dumpster full of trash bags. He clumsily got out and ran over to a car, smashing in the window and letting out a hiss in pain as the alarm went off and he unlocked the door, he slid in into the car and quickly drove off of the property. He went down the side streets and parked somewhere far from the building before he texted Dave and let out a sigh when he was told to come to his house for more information about what he needed next. 

A lifelong debt. To the people that put him under witness protection, of fucking course. He cringed at the feeling of the small shards of glass in his knuckle, but drove off to find the house Dave was living in.

He let his mind swim as he drove up a hill. Thinking about what Trevor was doing in these moments, probably out doing some kind of drug, or probably doing them all at once and he could give two shits about that. He really could. Trevor had hurt him beyond measure and something inside of Michael wanted him to purely _suffer_ for what he had done. Michael didn’t know how exactly he would be able to make Trevor hurt, but he wanted to be apart of that, he just needed a way to do it. 

He pulled up the long driveway that was of Dave’s house and got out of the tailgater as he looked around, frowning slightly at the sight of the mansion before he headed up the steps to ring the doorbell and cross his arms. 

* * *

That night had not gone as planned. Not at all. Michael had not expected for Dave to answer the door in a robe, confused about why he had to come so soon, despite him only being just down the road when Dave told him to meet him. Michael just stared. Shocked that he was being greeted by this sight and then thinking about how Trevor would possibly react if he found out that he slept with someone else after they had broken away from one another for Michael’s own safety. 

Then Michael kissed Dave. 

Not too hard, just kissed him, then he felt the older man grip the bottom of his hair and pull him in for a rougher kiss, and that was when Michael pushed himself into the door and slammed it shut, and like anything, you could assume what happened after that. 

There was sloppy kisses, shaking hands taking off clothes and of course, the sex. Michael was on top of Dave, his hands on his hips and his eyes shut tightly with his mouth closed over the skin directly below his collarbone. He rutted into Dave like an animal, not making eye contact, not hardly speaking, just _doing_ , and it seemed to be enough for the both of the men, so he kept going. Then Dave did it. He did what sent Michael in a pure frenzy. 

_“Michael- fucking please- harder-”_

Michael let himself go, began to roughly moan against the older man's skin as he put everything he had into the thrusts he let himself go, feeling Dave’s nails dig slightly into the back of his neck as he felt a smooth hand wrap around his upper back. He growled out Dave’s name into his skin as he fucked himself up into him. All thoughts of Trevor were out of his mind, completely melted away and now Dave filled those holes, and Michael thought that was perfectly okay. 

Trevor didn’t _deserve_ to know what was going on when he wasn’t around. Trevor had tried to murder Michael. _To murder him_. The one that he claimed to love. The one he promised to not hurt again after he first had tried to kill him. All of that trust was out the window and Michael built up a wall for himself to not get hurt ever again.

The things with Dave happened more and more, sometimes they would even spend a day together, Michael waking up and finding his clothes cleaned and folded up on the dresser beside him and Dave sitting outside with a newspaper and a fresh pot of coffee waiting for Michael. He didn’t even really care if Michael was going to be staying or not. Just simply said “see you next time.” or “bye” whenever he saw Michael heading out back to get home and shower. 

But there were rare occasions when Michael would stay. He would shower in Dave’s shower and head downstairs, grab a mug and pour himself some coffee and just sit down and reflect on the night, sometimes going to mess with Dave and others just going back to sleep to stop his mind from going back to the real world where he knew Trevor was probably out almost killing himself constantly because Michael was ignoring his texts. 

Trevor had definitely sent him texts after a few days. That he was doing better, that he had started to take his medicine again and this time he promised that nothing like that would ever happen again because he finally started to take control over his life, but how was Michael supposed to trust that after everything that Trevor had done to him? 

So he stayed with Dave for a while. It wasn’t a _relationship_ , no it was nothing. It was just two men trying to go through two different things and they needed each other, who were the others to judge them for that? Who was _Trevor_ to judge Michael for what he had been doing to put the thoughts of his night terrors and the thoughts of Trevor out of his mind? It was none of his business what Michael did when he wasn’t there. 

_Maybe, oh maybe, he’ll find it._

Michael had gone home one night, getting a text from Ron instead of Trevor this time. He let out an annoyed sigh as he laid down in bed, this time he was alone. He never brought Dave home with him, because the bed had started to smell like Trevor and he couldn’t imagine putting someone else in that place, whether he was upset and scared of Trevor or not. 

_Maybe he’ll find it._

The text from Ron read;

**_[I think Trevor is trying to starve himself, he spends most days refusing food and refusing to do anything but sleep and sulk, he really fucking misses you Michael, he’s literally dying without you]_ **

That woke him up, for some reason, he had stopped calling or texting Dave really. He stopped doing anything and started to actually look at the texts from Trevor, he had stopped over a week ago because maybe it was just worthless. Michael agreed mentally, it was pretty worthless. He could give zero fucks what Trevor had been doing anymore, but killing himself? Michael was a pretty shitty person, but just that text made him realize that he was still a _human being_ and he still affected the people around him. 

**_[We can try now. We can try.]_ ** He didn’t want to attend a funeral any time soon. Especially not for Trevor.

_Oh maybe that man will find love._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! This was really one of my favorite things that I wrote and I was really excited to actually put this on Ao3! This was based off of a roleplay that I did with a friend
> 
> My Tumblr - @mourn3d


End file.
